


Rank 4: Relationship UP

by TheArtisticIntrovert



Series: Two of Swords: Journey with Minor Arcana [5]
Category: Persona 5, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Heartshipping, M/M, art in work, atlus did us dirty, hc that akira can't date boys bc he straight up didn't realize he could
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticIntrovert/pseuds/TheArtisticIntrovert
Summary: “Mutou.” Mutou stopped chattering, thankfully, looking at him inquisitively. “Boyfriend?”





	Rank 4: Relationship UP

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i'm posting these out of order. so what? come at me

“—and then he stuffed like the  _ whole  _ thing in his mouth! Ryou-kun, you shoulda seen it it was  _ terrifying,  _ kinda like w-hey, there he is! KURUSU-KUN!!” Akira’s head jerked up, blinking wildly before he regained his composure. Mutou was waving wildly, beaming like frickin’ sunshine, while tall-and-pale next to him had their head buried in their hands, seemingly despairing. Hesitantly, he waved, wincing slightly when the other park-goers gave him the stink-eye. Mutou practically bounced over, dragging his friend by one bony wrist and plopping down next to Akira on the bench without a care in the world, his gaudy golden pyramid bouncing slightly off the thick fabric of his sweater.

 

“I’m very sorry about that...” Tall-And-Pale (Ryou?) said politely, a light dusting of pink tinging their ears and what little of their cheeks were visible past their galaxy-patterned face mask. Akira waved them off, cleaning the lenses of his glasses to avoid looking them in the eyes.

 

“Kurusu-kun, this is Bakura Ryou, my boyfriend! I was just telling Ryou-kun about that time we went to Big Bang Burger and you finished the challenge in like twenty minutes! It was probably both the most amazing and most terrifying thing I’ve ever seen!” Mutou chattered. Akira nodded to the newly-introduced Bakura, before his brain froze.

 

“Mutou.” Mutou stopped chattering, thankfully, looking at him inquisitively. “Boyfriend?” he asked. Hopefully Mutou understood, because Akira wasn’t sure if he could even word his question properly at this point. One more try. “You can do that?” Nailed it.

 

“Yeah?” Mutou looked at him oddly, and Bakura had a slight air of......malice about him. Akira swallowed thickly, just now realizing how his question could be taken the wrong way.

 

“I-I don’t have a problem with it, if that’s what you’re thinking. I just.....didn’t know boys could date boys, is all!” he said, frantically trying to explain himself. Mutou just looked more confused, the murderous aura around his boyfriend seeming to intensify with every passing second. Akira was sweating now, more scared than the first time he’d ever been in Kamoshida’s Palace. Whoever thought  _ Mutou _ was the scary one had obviously never met a pissed-off Bakura.

 

Luckily, the murderous aura dimmed when Mutou laid a gentle hand on Bakura’s wrist. “I forgot, you’re from a small town. Yeah, boys can date boys, and girls can date girls. It’s all totally okay, you know? I mean you don’t  _ have  _ to, but sometimes boys wanna date boys. Does that make sense?” Mutou asked, sheepishly fiddling with the cuff of his sweater.

 

Akira nodded, still mystified. This......This sounded like it made sense. In fact.....maybe he needed to reevaluate his feelings towards some of his friends.

 

_ Swords Rank UP!  _ **_Rank IV: You can now date any confidant, regardless of gender._ **

 

* * *

 

**__ **

**Author's Note:**

> added a ref of ryou at the end! since he also looks different in this au
> 
> technically at this point he's also 16, i just put 15 bc i made it before his birthday, (which is september 2nd; a little under 2 months after yuugi's)


End file.
